


Black Ribbon

by SoulElixer



Series: Hope's Hollow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Asexual Character, Fake (species), Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, Other, Solarpunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulElixer/pseuds/SoulElixer





	Black Ribbon

They say the sun did not always shine so brightly through the evergreen leaves of our home. That once the world was torn apart and drained of its love and life. They say great forests resembled charred gravestones reaching high into the heavens, seeming to beg for someone to save them. The oceans were thick with black iridescence that stole rainbows from the sky, a cold and silent sky that refused to take pity on even the most desperate of souls. 

They also say that the world turned on our ancestors because we betrayed it. We took its gifts for granted and returned its kindness with greed and war. We turned on each other as well. The planet and every creature on it fell into ruin, bred by anger and blame.

That’s when the creatures came.  
Long forgotten beings of all shapes and sizes crawl out from their hiding places. Up from the sea came sirens and merfolk covered in sludge and oil. Down from the highest peaks flew harpies and griffins, their bones frail and vivid on their bodies. Out from the dying forests and caves came creatures of all kinds, every one of them starving, every one of them mourning the loss of their homes. Every one of them bent on stopping mankind from destroying the land completely. 

The war that ensued was called the ‘Apocalyptic War’ in which the magical creatures who had shared the world in peace with the humans whilst hiding in plain sight, finally took a stand. Only to start too late. There was no returning the world to what it was. 

They say that’s when the Gods themselves came down to stop the war and save us all. Quapala, Goddess of all elements, was said to be taller than the old redwood trees and that clouds billowed around her like hair caught in the wind. Her skin was made of oak and she wore a dress of ocean waves. It’s even rumored that she wore the sun and moon themselves as crowns. She breathed new life into the land, sea, and sky, returning it to that she had first created. 

The God of Life, Barbach came down and he and his angels healed the sick and injured, guiding those who had survived and taught them the ways of peace and balance. Then the Gods returned to their realms, letting our ancestors live their mortal lives with a new sense of purpose. But the angels stayed this time. To forever be a guiding light for all future generations, and to make sure our world would never again experience that pain and destruction again. 

At least, that’s what they say.


End file.
